


Rechazo y aceptación

by Kikinu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peter le duele más le expresión en el rostro de Edmund, que el rechazo de Susan. Su hermana los mira con desprecio, con <i>repulsión</i> y Peter sólo quiere gritarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rechazo y aceptación

— Susan…

A Peter le duele más le expresión en el rostro de Edmund, que el rechazo de Susan. Su hermana los mira con desprecio, con _repulsión_ y Peter sólo quiere gritarle.

— No. No quiero oírlos, no quiero verlos. Me… me dan _asco_.

— Susan, no estás siendo justa — dice finalmente Peter, poniéndose delante de Edmund, como queriendo ocultarlo de la vista de su hermana —. ¿Qué no recuerdas Narnia…?

Susan golpea con fuerza la pared, y se escucha desde abajo la voz de Lucy preguntando qué ocurre. Peter no quiere que ella suba, no podría soportar perder otra hermana, porque a Susan ya la ha perdido hace tiempo.

— ¿Narnia? ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Narnia no existe, Peter!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — grita Edmund, la camisa aún sin abotonar.

— ¡Ahora sí lo es! ¡No estamos en Narnia! ¡Esto es la vida real! — Susan se tapa el rostro con las manos, sollozando. Peter se acerca a ella para abrazarla, mas esta lo empuja — ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? Tiene sólo catorce años, Peter.

Y él lo sabe y también sabe que _aquí_ todo esto está mal. Pero los recuerdos de Narnia están presentes en su memoria y en la de Edmund y el pasado no se puede borrar tan fácilmente. Ellos no son como Susan, no pueden taparse los oídos y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió.

— Peter no me hace nada — dice Edmund, abotonándose la camisa rápidamente —. Susan, escucha.

— No. ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a mamá?

Y ante la mención de su madre Peter entra en pánico. ¿Qué harán si su madre se entera?

— Mamá no tiene por qué enterarse de nada, Susan — la voz de Lucy les llega desde detrás de Susan.

Su hermana pequeña les dedica una sonrisa triste, para luego mirar firmemente a Susan.

— Lucy, ve abajo, tú no entiendes.

— Yo sí entiendo, la que no lo hace eres tú. No nos mientas y nos digas que no recuerdas Narnia. _Todos_ lo recordamos. ¿Allí actuabas diferente sólo porque Peter era el Gran Rey?

Susan vuelve a sollozar, negando con la cabeza.

— Los tres están locos — murmura, para luego irse.

Peter mira a Lucy, una mujer adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de sólo doce años. Su hermanita les dedica la misma sonrisa que antes, acercándose a ellas.

— Yo siempre estaré de su lado, no importa lo que pase. Pero, creo que será mejor si este se convierte en nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras los tres comparten un abrazo, Peter agradece al menos tener a Lucy de su lado.


End file.
